My Fault - Deidara Oneshot
by AmbiKitty
Summary: I suck at titles and descriptions. Just a self insurtion oneshot. It's got Deidara, and Tobi's in here too, a little, so yeah, no like, no read. No flames please.


This is my very first Naruto based writing. Yay! This is a self-insertion, so you can use your own name and appearance. I'm open to tips and suggestions, so feel free to message me with what you think. Enjoy. .

Please, no flaming, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

I continue to stare at Deidara, as I had been for the last two days. Everyone always made fun of him, because they say he looks like a girl. I never thought so. Just because he has long hair, doesn't make him a girl. I'm usually in awe of how confident he is, but just lying there helpless; I can't help but want to cry. Hair down, face is bruised; I had to take off his eye scope, so he can heal properly. He's even hooked up to an IV. Where and how the Akatsuki ever go one, I'll never know.

Usually, I'd be scolded for just sitting around, doing nothing, but I refuse to leave his side, and not just because it was an order from Leader, but because it's my fault that he's like this.

I tear my eyes away, as the door opens, revealing Tobi. He comes in every now and then, to see how I'm doing or if I need anything. We haven't really spoken since we got back to base.

He seems to look at Deidara for a moment, and then he turns to me. "? You need anything?" he asks, quietly, not daring to speak too loudly, as I would thrash him, if he did.

"No, Tobi, I'm fine." I answer, just as quietly.

He lingers at the door for a moment. "Have you slept? You should go lay down; you look terrible." He says carefully, not wanting to upset me anymore.

I ignore his comment on how I look. "I can't," I say bluntly, "someone has to be here when he wakes up."

"I'll stay, you go rest." He says.

I have half a mind to send him away, but I take a moment to think. If Deidara wakes up, do I really want him to see me like this? I sigh and get up. "Don't you dare leave him, until I get back." I say coldly, and walk to the door.

"I won't leave. Tobi's a good boy!" He says, happily, yet quietly.

I stand at the door for a moment. "…I know." I say and close the door behind me.

I slowly make my way down the hall to my room and open the door. I turn on the light and look around. Wow. What a mess. I haven't been in here for the last two days. You wouldn't think it would be this bad, but there's already a thin layer of dust on everything.

I sigh and walk over to my dresser. I happen to look in the mirror. Tobi was right; I'm a real mess. Hair's uncombed, clothes are wrinkled and dirty, and I haven't slept in two days. I sigh again and grab a change of clothes, and then head into my bathroom.

I turn on the water, letting it get warm, and then I step in and let myself relax.

As I stand there, letting the hot water rush over me, I can't help but think back to two days ago.

Leader had sent Deidara, Tobi, and I, to meet up with a spy that we had in one of the nearby villages. I was new and there wasn't any other team at base, so I was sent along.

"Hey, Deidara?" I said, looking at the map in my hands.

"What is it, ?" Deidara asked, clearly trying not to sound too annoyed with me.

I held up the map to him and pointed out a spot on it. "We can cut down our travel if we go through this valley, instead of going all the way around the mountains, like we've been." I said.

Deidara had never considered many peoples ideas, and I really didn't want to make him any angrier than he had been lately, but we were all so tired from the full day of walking that we had already done, so I took the chance.

"Yay! 's so smart!" Tobi said happily and glomped me.

I blushed lightly. "Uh…thanks…Tobi." I pat his shoulder.

Deidara groaned at Tobi behavior and pulled him off me. "Quit hugging everyone, you idiot!"

Well, that's one strike against Tobi.

Deidara swiped the map away from me, as Tobi ran on ahead of us. Deidara looked at the map for a moment.

After awhile he grunted and threw the map back into my hands. "Fine, let's get going then, hm."

I smiled inwardly, as we started walking again.

I didn't actually expect him to agree to my suggestion; he must be really tired, but then again, he'd been walking around with Tobi for that last three months, while I've only been around for one. Just watching Tobi run around like he does, tires me out..

About half an hour later, we made it to the valley, which would take us directly to the village that we were headed to.

"Yay! There's the valley! Just like said!" Tobi cheered.

"Damn it, Tobi, just shut up, before I drown you in the damn river!" Deidara scowls, while pointing at the river beside us.

That's two strikes.

"Tobi, don't yell so much, or we'll be caught." I calmly told him.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry." He said happily and jumped off the cliff, down into the valley.

I smiled a little at Tobi's childishness.

Deidara glared a hole through Tobi's head. "Let's go." He said and we followed after Tobi.

When we landed, we heard a rumbling, coming from behind us.

"W-what was that?" I asked.

We looked back at the wall that we had just jumped down from. The rocks had just given way, sending the water after us.

We all took off at a run, trying to outrun the rushing water, but it was no good, it was catching up.

Tobi's was way ahead of us. I couldn't see Deidara, but I could hear him running behind me.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Deidara on one of his clay birds.

He reached out his hand. "Come on, !"

I took his hand and he pulled me on, while the bird picked up speed. We soon caught up to Tobi. Deidara grabbed hold of the back of Tobi's cloak and tried to pull him up onto the bird, but it clearly wasn't made to hold three people.

The water had now caught up with us. Trying to escape the water, the bird tried to fly higher, but it couldn't move fast enough.

Out of nowhere, I saw Tobi go flying by me, and land in the trees that lined the valley. "Tobi!" I turned to Deidara. "What're you doing?!" I yelled over the sound of the rushing water.

"Just go, damn it!" And with that, he shoved me into the trees; right as the water went crashing down.

I must have blacked out when I landed. The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me. "? , are you dead?"

I shielded my eyes and looked up to see Tobi, hovering over me. "Tobi? Where's-ahh!" I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot through me. I laid back down, grasping my head.

"You okay?" Tobi asked.

"What do you think?!" I yelled.

Tobi ran and hid behind a tree.

I took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Where's Deidara?" I asked and slowly sat up against a tree.

"Don't know, haven't seen him since he threw me." He answered, coming back over to me.

Crap. "We gotta find him." I tried to stand.

Tobi quickly got up. "I'll help, ." He herded me up onto his back.

Tobi then walked to the edge of the slope. Looking down into the valley, we saw the damage that the water had done, but there was no sign of Deidara.

"Think Sempai's dead?" he asked.

"I hope not..." I continued to look around, hoping to find some sign of Deidara, but I found none. "Let's try and find him."

Tobi nodded as he held onto my legs, as he jumped down into the valley.

I was soon able to walk on my own, so I sent Tobi over to the other side of the river, to look for Deidara, while I stayed and searched on the side we started on.

An hour after that, I heard Tobi yelling for me. "! , over here! I think I found something!"

My heart beat faster, as I ran across the water to meet up with Tobi. He led me over to some trees that were beside the river. At first, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until several branches fell down, followed by something else. As we walked closer, we saw that it was Deidara; wet and beaten.

"Sempai!" Tobi exclaimed and ran forward.

I ran up and kneeled beside Tobi. I quickly looked over Deidara, to check for injury. Finding nothing life threatening, just some broken bones, I sat back and tried to relax. "He's beaten up real bad, but he'll live." I told Tobi.

"Yay! He's not dead!" He stopped. "But wait; what about the mission?" Tobi asked.

Crap. He was right, we couldn't abandon the mission, we certainly couldn't do it ourselves, and Deidara needed help. "Hold on." I sat cross legged and projected myself back to base. It was the same as when we all show up for meetings, so it wasn't a problem.

After awhile, I was back with Tobi and Deidara. I gave a heavy sigh. "Itachi and Kisame aren't that far off from the village, they're on their way there now. Leader's not happy, but says to get back to base right away." I stood up and turned to Tobi. "Think you can carry him?" I asked.

"Yes! I can do it!" he said and loaded Deidara onto his back and we started running back the way back to base.

It took another day, before we got back to base. Tobi immediately took Deidara to his room, while I went and reported to Leader. He wasn't the least bit happy, but still ordered Tobi and I to see to Deidara.

After giving my report to Leader, I went to Deidara's room, to tell Tobi the news.

I tried everything I could, but, Deidara wouldn't wake up; nothing I did seemed to make a difference. Eventually, I ended up just sitting at his bed side.

Finished with my shower, I turn off the water and stand there for a moment. I then grab my towel and dry myself, before getting my clothes on. I'll admit that I feel a little better, but I still feel terrible.

From my room, I walk to the kitchen, to find some food. Thankfully, everyone else is out on missions, so I don't have to talk to anyone; I probably wouldn't anyway. I make myself some soup and sit down at the table. After being clean and fed, I feel better and head back to Deidara's room.

Walking into the main room, I see Itachi and Kisame come walking in. I stand there, as they both stop and look at me. I lower my gaze, not wanting to make eye contact. After a moment of silence, Itachi silently heads off down the hall, probably going to his room. A door opens and closes down the hall. Kisame and I stand for a few more moments, before he breaks the silence.

"So how is he?" Kisame asks.

"He's okay…but he hasn't woken up yet." I say and lower my head.

"You know him, he'll bounce back soon." He says, patting my head, as he walks on by, heading to the kitchen.

"I hope so." I sigh and continue on my way back to Deidara's room.

I open and close the door behind me.

Tobi looks up from his seat on the floor and stands up, dusting off his clothes. "Feel better, ?" he asks.

I think for a moment, and then nod my head a few times. "I didn't sleep, but I'm fed and clean, so I'm okay."

Tobi comes over and hugs me gently, in spite of myself, I hug him back. "It'll be okay, , Sempai will wake up soon." He says, as we part. "It's late, I'm going to bed. You should too."

"I will, goodnight, Tobi." With that, he hugs me one last time and goes out the door, being careful not to slam it.

I walk over to my chair by Deidara's bed and sit down.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I become aware of something tickling my nose. Something…wet? I slowly open my eyes. I expected it to be Tobi poking me or something, but what I see is NOT Tobi. I focus my eyes and see one of Deidara's hand mouths sticking its tongue at me. I look up and see Deidara looking at me, eyes half lidded. I can't tell what he's thinking. He's not smiling, but he doesn't look angry, either.

"It's not nice to stick your tongue out at people." I say, almost jokingly and sit up.

"So it's okay to almost get someone killed, then, hn?" he asks.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I close my mouth and lower my eyes to my lap.

"I'm kidding, geez." He tries to sit up. "AHH, SHIT!" He quickly lies back down, clutching his sides. "The hell…?!"

"You have three fractured ribs and yesterday, you had a concussion." I say.

"Now you tell me...?!"

A few minutes later, he settles down and his pain subsides. "So, How the hell am I supposed to eat?" he asks, rubbing his side, trying to ease the pain.

"You don't."

"Eh?"

I don't look up, I just point to the machine on the far side of the bed. "You're hooked up to an IV."

"Shit." He says, and lays his arm across his forehead, wincing slightly.

An awkward silence falls over the room. I break the silence with a sigh. "I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry, for what?" he asks, not looking at me.

"If I hadn't suggested going through that valley…or if we had walked on the high ground…you wouldn't be like this." I say.

"It's okay; don't worry about it." He says, taking his arm down and turning away a bit.

Another silence fell over the room. "Well, I'll let you get some rest." I get up to go, but Deidara grabs my hand and pulls me back into my seat. "Sit. There's no way I can sleep right now," he lets me go, "Better to have you here, than Tobi."

This really throws me off, but I do as he tells me. "Then, what do you wanna do?"

He thinks for a moment. "Hand me my clay. It's hanging up there." He points out his pack of clay, hanging on the wall.

I smile to myself. I should have known he'd want that, he hasn't made any of his "art" for almost three days.

We both look up, as Tobi quietly opens the door. "? You want some cocoa or something?" He sees Deidara awake. There's a moment of awkwardness, with Deidara and Tobi staring at each other. Deidara frowns and says, "Crap," apparently knowing what's to come. Suddenly, Tobi explodes with the excitement that he had been suppressing for the last few days and glomps Deidara hard. "Yay! Sempai's not dead!"

There goes strike three.

"Damn it, Tobi! That hurts! Let go of me, you little shit!" Deidara proceeds to try and strangle Tobi, but fails, as he's in so much pain and has to stop.

After much coaxing, I'm able to pry Tobi off of Deidara. I then send him to go tell leader about Deidara waking up.

I turn to Deidara and rub the back of my head. "Well…that was fun." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

Deidara frowns. "Just give me my clay, hm."

Over the course of the next month, Deidara and I spent a lot of time together in his room. Mainly we just talked, but he'd occasionally make things with his clay and explode them. Tobi was sent to once again help Zetsu, until Deidara was able to go on missions again. Tobi wasn't even allowed into Deidara's room; not after the little wrestling match the two of them had. If he ever poked so much as his head into the room, Deidara would send him running out, followed by lots of yelling and small explosions.

I don't know when it happened, but I found that I had moved from sitting in the chair next to the bed, to sitting on the bed next to him. Before now, I never understood anything he was trying to say, but spending time with him, I've become real close to him; almost friends.

"Something wrong, ?" A small explosion went off. His voice startling.

"Huh?" I ask. I must have dozed off.

"I said, 'is something wrong?'" He looks over at me.

I realize how close we are; our shoulders are almost touching. I blush a little and look away. "No, must have dozed off, sorry." I say.

"Well, if I'm boring you…"

"Just a little tired, I guess."

"If you're tired, take a nap." He says, molding more clay.

"…Right…" I get up to go.

"Now, where you going?" he asks.

I stop half way to getting up, and look back at him, confused. "Uh, gonna go take a nap…?"

"It's too far to your room; just take it here."

I turn away, as I feel my face go a little red. "That's okay, I'll just-" I finish standing up.

He pulls his sheet and blanket down. "Just stay, okay?"

I look at the bed, then at him. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay, there's plenty of room." He pats the spot next to him, and then goes back to his clay.

I nod and sit back on the bed. Getting under the covers, I pull them up and lay on my left side, away from Deidara.

"Night, ."

I'm quiet for a moment. "Good night." I close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

I must have been asleep for several hours, because when I woke up, the room was dark. It took me a moment to notice the warm air that was blowing on my neck. I look behind me and see Deidara lying directly behind me, the warm air being his breath. I had forgotten that I was in his room. I then notice his arms are wrapped around my waist.

I blush and try to wiggle out of his grasp, but when I do, I feel his hold on me tighten slightly. I settle down and he releases me a little. "Deidara, are you awake?" I whisper. No response. I try to get away again, but he tightens his hold again. Again, I lay down and he relaxes. "Come on, Deidara, I gotta go."

"Why?" he says quietly.

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"I-" I have nothing; I'm trapped. "I need to move; I can't stay like this any longer."

He releases me. "Then roll over."

I hesitate, but I eventually roll over, now facing him. When I settle down, I can't help but shiver.

"Cold?" he asks

"Maybe a little." I feel him wrap his arms around me again and pull me closer. "Dei?" I say carefully.

"Hmm?"

"What are doing?"

"What?"

"You're holding me pretty close."

He's quiet for a moment. "…Look, I want to, okay?"

My face goes red. "Why?"

"…Because."

"Because, why?"

He's quiet for a moment. I feel his lips on my forehead, briefly. "Because I just want to, okay?"

"Oh." I blush and hug him back lightly.

We both sigh, as we lay, holding each other.

A silence falls between us again.

"Um, Dei?"

"Yes, ?"

"I really do need to go."

"Go where?"

"You know; go."

It takes a moment, but he finally figures out what I mean and lets me go.

I quickly run to his bathroom, holding myself back, as best as I can. I sigh as I am able to relieve myself.

I hear Deidara laugh.

"It's not funny! I almost wet your bed!" I yell from the toilet.

"If you do, you're cleaning it; and it's your own fault, anyway, hm." He says.

I smile. I guess it really is my fault.

--

Yeah, don't much like making up new character's names and looks and stuff and you really don't see too many self insertions really. I know it's a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
